ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SolaceES: Daredevil Origins
2021. Matt Murdock was investigating the death of his old friend Wade Wilson. He knew Wade was a Iraq war veteran with PTSD, and had restarted his life by living in California for awhile. Matt was troubled by this as he knew Wade would never come back unless forced. Matt sparked a cigarette, then rubbed his eyes from the stress of the case. Matt kept thinking of why his friend Wade would be in an abandoned factory. Matt had already figured that this was a gang-related killing, but what was Wade doing in that. Matt went home that day, trying to think of what piece was missing from the crime scene. Matt opened his door to see his father watching TV. Matt told his father that the doctor told him to not watch TV and to rest more. His father replied that doctors aren't always right, and Matt chuckled. Matt took of his suit, then went to his home computer. Matt had been doing online classes to become a lawyer, and his field in the Police would help him a bit. .. Far away, A sniper was taking position in a construction zone. The sniper's phone began ringing. He picked it up. "I'm in position. Shall I?" "Yes." .. Matt was finishing up the assignment when he heard a 2 loud bangs and glass breaking. He turned around to see his father laying motionless, and blood spewing from his head and his stomach. Matt rushed to him and began to check his pulse, only to find that his father was dead. Matt looked out the window to see where the sniper was, but didn't see anything. Matt began dialing 911, and told the operators his father was shot. Matt hung up then clutched his father, and slowly tears went down his face. Matt was in the police station, filing the shooting. He finished, then stood up to go and smoke a cig. He lit it up once he was outside, then sat on a bench. Matt was thinking of where he should have his father's funeral, and was also thinking of why someone had shot his father. Matt's father, Jack Murdock, was a retired boxer, and Matt knew about his father's relations with Hell Kitchen's notorious Mob, but he knew his father always thought twice before saying or doing something. Matt knew that his father made no enemies out of the mob, and it would confuse when thinking of why they would be involved. Matt finished his cig, finished the filing, then went to his quiet home. He didn't do the online classes that night, he just went to bed. In the middle of the night, he heard glass break again. Matt rushed to see what was happening, and saw a few men dressed in black breaking into his house. Matt told them to "Get The F*** out, I knew taekwondo, jujitsu, and karate. The men began fighting Matt, and were able to defeat him. Matt screamed "Help!" before a bag went over his head and he couldn't see anymore. The bag was removed off of Max's face, revealing 6 men in front of Matt. The spotlight was in between them and Matt. Matt was scared, and soon a man stepped forward. The man was Nick Fury, and he began telling Matt that he is deeply sorry for his father's death. Nick then said that Wade was working for SHIELD before his sudden demise. Nick was wondering if Matt would help them find the killer, and Matt responded by saying, "Go F*** yourself,". Nick smiled, then step out of the light. William Stryker stepped into the light, and Matt was in shock. Matt knew that William was the leader of the terrorist group The Purifiers, but didn't expect him to be working for SHIELD. William explained that Matt can work with them or that he will be re-programmed just like Wade. Matt was confused, until William stepped out and Wade stepped forward. Wade had burned skin, and looked like he was depressed and sad. William said that Wade was killed for not helping SHIELD and was re-programmed. Matt began to scream "F*** YOU !!!!!!," at William and Nick. They laughed, then a bag was thrown over Matt's head. Matt woke up and opened his to a blurry sight. Matt began to scream, and soon Nick stepped forward. Nick told Matt that they accidentally removed a majority of his sight when they tried to re-program him. Matt told them their crazy, but Nick said that they were able to increase Matt's hearing to supernatural levels since he lost his sight. Nick began telling Matt that he will soon be working for SHIELD's Strike Force, and will be carrying out missions once his re-programming is done. Matt started screaming swear words towards Nick, but soon passed out. Matt woke up to see he was in a helicopter. He was wearing complete black, and that he still couldn't see. His ears begin to screech suddenly, then they stop suddenly. Matt began to hear everything, but it stopped when he turned to see 6 other people in black. The people introduced themselves: Blackwidow, Hawkeye, Bullseye, Captain America, Cyclops, and Wolverine. They said that Matt's code-name is Daredevil. Daredevil and the 6 men then proceeded to jump out of the helicopter with parachutes. They landed on the ground, then they all moved towards a very ghetto-type city. Matt realized that it was the Mutant Slums. Matt soon realized that he wasn't moving his body reluctantly, somebody was moving his body. Matt then remembered that he was re-programmed, and that he couldn't do whatever he wanted anymore. He was now a puppet. Daredevil saw that there was some sort of celebration going on in the Mutant Slums, and figured out that him and the other people are going to kill mutants. Bullseye and Hawkeye took position on a close tower and they both had crossbows. Blackwidow took out 2 pistols, and Wolverine had 3 claws come out of each hand. Captain America pulled out a shotgun, and Daredevil realized he had a sword in his hand. Daredevil saw Cyclops walk into the celebration and remove his glasses, shooting beams of energy at people. The 7 member team began attacking the mutants. Daredevil blacked out, but woke up on the helicopter home. Daredevil was able to ask how many did they kill, and Cyclops responded with "hundreds, maybe a few thousand,". Daredevil blacked out again. ----- OWNERSHIP Owner is SolaceES. Don't be a jerk. Don't edit.